Our First Anniversary No 9 in a series
by Billyjorja
Summary: Gil and Sara celebrate their first year together and also their wedding


Our First Anniversary (No. 9 in a series)

It's January 4th 2007 and Gil and Sara's first anniversary, it is also their wedding day.

They have bought their wedding rings and booked a time at City Hall for their civil ceremony. The only people there would be Jim Brass, Gil's long time friend and the only person who knew about their relationship, and Annie who was Jim's friend. The ceremony would take place at noon and Gil and Sara had booked a table at a restaurant for a meal for the four of them afterwards.

During shift neither could really concentrate on their cases, they were both nervous and excited that finally their dreams were coming true. "What the hell is the matter with you Sara," Catherine Willows shouts, "you are making mistakes that even a CSI level 1 would not make." "Sorry Cath," Sara says, "got less sleep than usual last night guess I am tired." "Anyone seen Grissom," Catherine says. "In his office I think," Nick says without looking up from what he is doing. Catherine walks to his office. "Need you in the lab Grissom, Hey whats the matter you look out of it," Catherine says. "Got the start of a migrain, will be with you in a few minutes just need to take some medication," Grissom replies. A few minutes later Grissom walks into the lab, as he does he glances over at Sara and smiles. Catherine looks from one to the other and thinks to herself "Something is going on between them two I am sure of it."

When shift was over Catherine asks everyone if they were up for breakfast. Nick, Greg and Warrick all say yes but Grissom and Sara both say no, Sara says she needs to sleep and Grissom says he needs to go home and take some more medication for his migrain. At the diner Catherine says, "If I did not know better I would think those two have something going, but Grissom and Sara together, pleeese." All the team agree.

"Wow that was close," Sara says to Gil when they get back to the house. "You can say that again," Gil replies. "Well, lets just forget about them, I want to celebrate our anniversary by making love to the man of my dreams, you know it will be the last time before we are married," Sara says taking his hand. "Yes, I want to make love to SARA SIDLE for the last time before she becomes SARA GRISSOM," Gil says following her to the bedroom. They make love slowly and gently and then fall asleep in each others arms.

When they wake up a couple of hours later they go and have a shower together and then get ready for the wedding. Sara has a lovely lilac coloured dress with thin straps and Gil has a dark grey suit with a lilac shirt and purple tie. Gil hands Sara a long thin box. "Gil we decided no presents," Sara says. "I know darling but I want you to have this," Gil says. Sara opens the box, inside is a gold locket. "Gil it is beautiful," Sara says. "It belonged to my Mom, Dad gave it to her on their wedding day, she said I was to give it to my bride on our wedding day," Gil says with tears in his eyes. "Oh darlling that is such a wonderful thought, I wish you Mom was here to see this day," Sara says. "So do I, she would be so happy to see her only son with such a beautiful bride," Gil replies.

"Do you wish we had asked the team," Sara says on the way to City Hall. "Not really, but we will have to tell them soon, I don't want to have to keep taking off my wedding ring when at work, also I think Catherine is getting suspicious" Gil says. "I think your'e right about Catherine," Sara replies. "Let's not think about that at the moment I just want to hurry up and get married to my beautiful, sexy Sara," Gil says.

When they arrive at City Hall Jim and Annie are already waiting. "Congratulations you two, I must admit I never thought I would see the day when Gil Grissom was getting married," Jim says. "You look beautiful Sara, you know I have always thought of you as a daughter so I think I should have a word with this young man before we go in," Jim says laughing. "Oh come on Jim don't be cruel, just see how happy they look," Annie says playfully punching Jim on the shoulder. "Well," Jim says trying to put a serious tone in his voice, "I just have one thing to say YOU HURT HER AND YOU WILL HAVE ME TO ANSWER TO." "Jim, I will never hurt her I love her too much, I have waited a long time for this day, in fact WE have waited a long time for this day. She is my life Jim, my beautiful star," Gil says smiling at Sara. "He is the only person I have ever loved, I fell in love with him the first moment I looked into those big blue eyes," Sara says just about managing to stop the tears from coming. "Come on," Annie says "before we all start crying."

It is now time for the biggest moment in both their lives. They go into the room where the ceremony will take place. Neither on them really notice what the room is like they only have eyes for each other. The minister clears his throat, "Are you both ready?". "Yes," they both reply. The minister says all the appropriate words, they exchange vows and rings and are pronounced husband and wife. "You may now kiss your bride," he says. Gil tenderly takes Sara into his arms and kisses her, "Sara I love you," Gil whispers in her ear, "I can't wait to get home and make love to MY WIFE." Behind them Jim coughs, "Come on you two there will be plenty of time for that later."

"Thank you both for standing up for us," Gil says, "now lets go get some lunch, I have a table booked." They go to the restaurant, during lunch they are all talking and laughing. "Jim, it is not only our wedding day but our first anniversary, we started going out on January 4th 2006," Sara says. "Two celebrations in one, is that your way of making sure he remembers the anniversary," Jim says laughing. "When are you two going to get married," Gil askes Jim and Annie. Jim glances at Annie. "Shall we tell them?" "Might as well," Annie says. "Next month" Jim says. "We would really like it if you could stand up for us," Annie says. "Of course we will," Gil says, "just tell us where and when."

"When are you going to tell the team, you can't keep it secret much longer," Jim askes. "We have been talking about it but can't decide, neither of us wants to keep taking our rings off for work but that's what we will do until we decide," Sara tells Jim. "I have an idea," Annie says, "Jim and I are going to tell the team about us by having a party on Friday night, why don't you make the announcement then." "That sounds perfect shall we do it then?" Gil asks Sara. "Yes and I have an idea of how to do it, will tell you at home," Sara says.

After the wedding and lunch with Jim and Annie they make their excuses and go back to the house. "Pity we have to work tonight," Sara says. "Yes," Gil says. What Sara does not know is that Gil has booked them a 10 day honeymoon starting in a weeks time. "Now come on we a few hours and it is about time we started our married life together," Gil says taking her hand and walking to the bedroom. "Well, what are we waiting for, I want to make love to my HUSBAND," Sara says. "And I want to make love to SARA GRISSOM," Gil replies.

The End


End file.
